1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges and more particularly, to a torque-adjustable hinge that can easily be designed to provide the desired torque value during forward/backward rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinges are intensively used in many objects in our daily life. For examples, hinges are commonly used in notebook computers, electronic dictionaries, PDAs and many other electronic devices to connect two solid members, allowing only a limited angle of rotation between them. For use in different products that require different torque values in forward/backward rotation, different hinges shall be used. Preparing hinges having different specifications relatively increases the manufacturing cost.